so this is how it ends
by dearmad
Summary: Life's a series of hellos and goodbyes. One-shot farewell to Tindy.


**I'm not sure if/when I will finish that other fic. I had a lot of fun writing in this tiny fandom and I'm still heartbroken we'll never see more of them. So this is my personal headcanon and closure.**

* * *

_i. 2015_

She comes back in September. It's unusually cold and rainy which seems to fit Tommy's mood perfectly. She doesn't tell him she's back and he finds out from Sophia. It's not like she owes him any explanations. He knows perfectly well he was (at best) an unexpected chapter in her complicated life. He's not her prince charming, she buried that one already and Tommy wasn't exactly there to pick up the pieces either. But he is something to her now and they both know it. He's a possibility, a new option she desperately craves. It's a start.

She never mentions Sara and they never talk about Jake. In any case there's a collective denial in their little group. He doesn't ask about her absence. He's pretty sure she didn't exactly stay on the right side of the law anyway.

She finds a new job and a tiny new apartment. He helps her move her things from the storage and she thanks him with a coffee and a chocolate cake from a nearby bakery. They spend the rest of that afternoon sitting on her unpacked boxes and gorging themselves on the sugary treat. Serious conversations are out of the question so they continue the small talk until it gets dark and Tommy excuses himself with work and Boris.

They hang out a few times after that and it's surprisingly easy. He tells her about the pet turtle he had when he was 10 and obsessed with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and she tells him about that one time her mom went blond and her five-year-old sister was so scared of her she hid under the bed.

One evening she shows up with a bottle of tequila. Turns out they're both actually lightweights and soon enough they drunkenly fall to the living room floor bursting into a fit of giggles. They lay there for a moment until she tucks her head under his chin and spills all her secrets and painful truths. By the time she finishes her confession his t-shirt is damp with her tears and they're both sober.

Sophia organizes a Halloween bash and threatens them with bodily harm if they don't show up in a costume. He dutifully dresses up as a cop (he has a badge to prove it) and she opts for a hacker (she has a laptop, ok?). They exasperate their friends but they were never the outgoing type so they awkwardly spend the entire party in the opposite corners of the room, carefully stealing glances at each other.

They kiss for the first time at Sophia's Christmas party. Lindy blames it on the homemade eggnog she barely touched and Tommy holds responsible mistletoe and traditions. Neither admits wanting more.

They go to George's New Year's Eve celebration kind of together. She lives a few blocks away now so it makes sense to pick her up on his way. She mocks him for wearing a bow tie even if she secretly loves how elegant he looks. He doesn't comment on her crimson dress and messy updo even if he secretly finds her stunning. And if they kiss at midnight it's only because they both went without a plus one. They share a cab on their way home and their hands almost touch on the leather seat but there are too many ghosts between them and too many things left unsaid. She still gives him a small kiss goodbye that is too sensual to be platonic and when Sophia pesters her about dating again she says she's already kind of seeing someone. She doesn't think it's a lie, not really.

_ii. 2016_

Boris gets sick in February and Tommy isn't sure why but he texts her the minute he gets the news. She comes over the animal clinic later that evening and she keeps him company, his hand in hers. After the countless tests and surgery Tommy's too exhausted to function so she drives him home. She leaves him dozing off on the couch and googles post-op care for dogs (and their owners) and when Boris is finally released they pick him up together.

He invites her to the St Patrick's Day parade but they end up in Mug's Alehouse instead and after a few beers her green scarf is on his neck and she's laughing heartily at his bad attempt at Irish accent. Three hours later they're making out in the street and she doesn't bother to excuse it with that ridiculous "Kiss me I'm Irish" t-shirt that he's hiding under his leather jacket.

A few days later her apartment is flooded and he suggests she stays with him until the landlord fixes the damages. He leaves clean sheets on the couch but she takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. It's a bit awkward, he's too eager and she's too impatient. Practice makes perfect though so they continue until there's nothing left of them but sweat and dirty whispers. Next morning she tells him she's thrilled her upstairs neighbour didn't hook his washing machine correctly.

_iii. 2017_

They move in together out of practicality. They spend more time in Tommy's apartment anyway and it doesn't make sense for Lindy to keep on paying rent for a place she barely uses. It's just more logical to share the living costs or at least that's what they tell their friends. By then everybody's used to their weak attempts at minimising the actual importance of their relationship.

She's a bit apprehensive when Tommy invites her to his mother's summer barbecue. Her only family is still hiding somewhere, unwilling to reappear in Lindy's life and it hurts her more than she's willing to admit. Meeting the parents is somewhat stressful under normal circumstances and considering their past she's bona fide terrified. Turns out his family is exactly the opposite of what she expected from someone as quietly intense as Tommy. There's way too many cousins and second cousins and aunts and they're all friendly if a bit loud. She's asked about her plans for the future and she tries not to blush when Tommy's mom casually informs her how many grandchildren she wants to have.

He buys a ring on a whim soon after that. He's picking up their dry cleaning when he notices a new jewellery store at the end of the street. They try to sell him three stones gaudy diamond one but he likes the sollitaire pale blue sapphire better. He gets lectured on the importance of the event and the flexible payment plans but he doesn't bother to explain it's really not about the money.

He throws away the fancy box and hides the ring in his wallet. He knows the time isn't right yet.

It hits him three months later. They're in the middle of a mini fight over a catastrophic dinner and he just knows it. He wordlessly grabs his jacket and fishes out the wallet from inside pocket.

"Goddammit, Tommy, I did not slave for hours to prepare this meal so you can order a pizza," she hisses angrily, hands on her hips, standing in the center of what used to be a spotless clean kitchen.

He takes the ring out and simply puts it in front of her.

She eyes it incredulously.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asks him after a minute of absolute silence.

"Yes."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes."

She takes the ring carefully, hesitantly; it leaves a trace on the flour-covered kitchen counter. She finally puts it on and chuckles.

"Yes, huh? I think that's actually my line."

They organise their own Christmas party that year just so they can tell everyone about their engagement. George asks him jokingly what excuse they came up with this time to justify such a big step.

"I love her," Tommy replies softly, his gaze fixed on Lindy.

_iv. 2018_

It's all a blur of preparations and bookings and cake tastings after that. A snowstorm hits the coast and Lindy swears whoever came up with an idea for a winter wedding should freeze to death. It's only fair since she's the one currently turning blue with cold, wearing that stupidly pretty white dress that Sophia helped her chose. George sneaks in with a whisky flask and she fights embarrassing giggles all through the ceremony. Judging by the loopy grin on Tommy's face she wasn't the only one who took a few sips.

He takes two weeks off for their honeymoon and they go to Puerto Rico. Lindy's excited to show him some places she remembers from her childhood trips but they end up spending most of their time in their hotel room. They definitely don't complain.

_v. 2019_

She decides to start her own IT security company and convinces George to join her. It's a pale reminder of their hacking days but they're still ridiculously giddy about it. Tommy can't help but point out that this time they're not out there to break the law and she calls him a party pooper.

One spring morning they go for a breakfast to a diner near their new apartment. Lindy orders blueberry pancakes with extra whipped cream and a side dish of crispy bacon.

"I think I eat for two now," she says with a shrug when he gives her a questioning look.

Their baby is born a few weeks too early and Tommy spends sleepless nights in an uncomfortable plastic chair next to Lindy's bed. He drives the hospital staff crazy with his fussing until Lindy finally kicks him out of the room.

"At least go shower, Tommy. Do you want our daughter to cry when she smells you?"

They fight over her name. He suggests Sara as a sort of tribute but Lindy doesn't want their baby to be a reminder of the lost ones. They settle on Sarah with an H as her middle name. He brings them both home a few days later and there's a welcome committee waiting for them on the stairs. George has cigars for everyone and Sophia managed to find a teddy bear so big it hardly fits through the frontdoor. The nursery is painted half lavender half pale green because they couldn't agree on the colour and they decide it should stay this way. It's too representative of this beautiful imperfection that is their relationship.

They don't sleep for what seems to be the first six months of their baby's life and they function between diapers, milk bottles and stolen naps. Tommy gets temporarily relegated to desk duty until he finally gets some decent rest. It's a frustrating and boring task but he's quietly grateful for it. Their daughter is demanding and challenging, and he talks so much about her that people start to avoid him. There really is such thing as being too proud of your kid.

_vi. 2021_

They sell their apartment and move to a new place. It's got a small backyard and a park nearby. "Perfect for young families" as their realtor tells them. They look at each other in stunned silence. It hits them for the first time that this is their life now. A perfect mix of bedtime stories, kid toys cluttering every surface of their home and frantic lovemaking too often interrupted by a small cry from the bedroom across the hall. They wouldn't trade it for anything.

Tommy puts together a swing set or at least he tries to. It involves a lot of cursing and a bad gash in his hand. With a heavy sigh Lindy finishes what he started and prohibits him from any potential home improvement he might come up with. From then on he regularly teases her with a tree house he's planning on building. She ends up building it herself.

Boris dies later that year. Lindy pretends not to notice Tommy discreetly wiping his eyes and places a soft, compassionate kiss on his shoulder instead. She suggests getting a new puppy but they both know it's too soon.

_vii. 2022_

Sophia gets married and Lindy's the bridesmaid which would normally thrill her to no end but she's currently seven months pregnant and the only thing fitting her seems to be a taffeta tent in an ugly shade of brown. Tommy thinks their daughter would be the perfect flower girl until she trips and cries and the ceremony finally continues with their small family left outside trying to calm the inconsolable three-year-old.

Their son is born in the fall. Tommy insists on being present throughout the birth, a decision he quickly regrets. Unlike his baby boy and Lindy, he leaves the delivery room pale and slightly traumatised. They decide two kids is a complete set after that.

They still can't agree on the name but it's only fair to continue the new tradition so their son gets Ben as his middle name.

_viii. 2024_

It's a cloudy summer afternoon when they hear a knock on their door. The kids are playing in the living room and Lindy's washing the dishes so Tommy goes to open it. A young woman looks at him hesitantly.

"I'm looking for Lindy Sampson," she tells him, her voice unsure and trembling.

She seems vaguely familiar with her dark hair and brown eyes and he tries to remember how they know her. He hears a loud crash coming from the kitchen and his son's frightened cry and he realises who this is.

There's a blur of motion past him and he sees Lindy wrapping her arms around their guest, followed by loud sobs and uncontrollable weeping. He doesn't want to interrupt their reunion so he quietly retreats inside the house and takes the kids to their room. An hour later he hears Lindy calling him over. They're sitting on the couch and she grins at him through tears.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sara," he says with a smile.

_ix. 2028_

They hit a rough patch. It starts slowly around Tommy's 42nd birthday and builds up until they fight over everything. His work, her company, their bills, their kids. He sleeps on the couch and he spends more time at the precinct than at home. Connor bluntly asks how they're gonna split their friends once they divorce because he'd rather not be stuck with Lindy.

One day he decides he's had enough and he takes the rest of the day off. He gets home early and he finds her crying in their bedroom.

"Sara will pick up the kids from school," she explains in a broken voice he hasn't heard in years. "What do you want, Tommy? Separation? Divorce?"

He smooths her hair and wipes a tear with his thumb.

"You. I only ever wanted you," he admits quietly and with a small nod he asks for permission to kiss her. It feels like that very first time their lips met, petrifying and electrifying at the same time. He's 28 again, sitting in that fancy apartment, trying to control his desire, waiting for her to pull back and remind him she's not his and this isn't real. But she doesn't because she is his and it is his reality, one that he almost screwed up. He pleads for her forgiveness between the heated kisses and she moans "I love you". He never sleeps on that couch again.

Their lives continue undisturbed for years after that. Kids grow up and leave for college. They say goodbye to Tommy's mother and welcome their first grandchild.

Tommy finally retires and his former and current colleagues organise him a surprise party. He grumpily tells Lindy how much he still hates those.

Lindy sells her shares in the company and they take off for a longer trip to Europe just the two of them. It's only when they take a look in the mirror they remember they're no longer twenty-something, reckless and fearless. Long gone are punk-rock haircuts and leather jackets. They have blood pressure medications to take and they get invited to more funerals than weddings.

Tommy dies of a heart attack on a sunny autumn morning of 2064. She finds him laying in the backyard near where the swing set used to stand so many years ago. She doesn't know what to do so she calls 911 and silently sits next to him. For someone who stayed so fit his entire life it seems particularly unfair to take him like that. She takes his still warm hand and kisses it goodbye.

She follows him four years later, quietly in her sleep. Their children think she just couldn't stand the boredom that was her life without him.

They leave a legacy of people and places, photos on the walls of their home, traces of forgotten online conversations, lost and found loved ones, makeshift families.

You see, Lindy Sampson never wanted to be too hopeful. People were liars and manipulators, her own father and little sister included. But after a lifetime with Tommy if there was one thing she learned is that everything happens for a reason. And if you find someone who makes you want to hope again, you keep that person.

You see, Tommy Calligan never believed in much. He didn't believe in supernatural, fake psychics or any deity. But after a lifetime with Lindy if there was one thing he believed in is that fate exists. And it was fate that placed her in his life that day he came up with his plan and started observing her from his car.

_The End._


End file.
